Henry and Sam
'''Henry and Sam '''are the (former) secondary antagonists of the episode, ''Christmas Special ''in the Nature Dragon franchise. They serve as the henchmen of the villainous Clawidus, as well as his stepsons. Background Henry and Sam lost their father when they were five years old and were left under the care of their widowed mother. During their childhood, a lion named Clawidus married their mother and became the stepsons of their new father. Sadly, shortly after the marriage, Henry and Sam's mother passed away, leaving them as orphans and under the care of their stepfather, Clawidus, who had plans in his evil agendas. For the rest of their childhood, Henry and Sam were trained to become evil henchmen. When they became teenagers, Henry and Sam were ready to help Clawidus with overtaking the 2nd dimension. Development Four years ago, the storywriter has been recently ''the Nightmare Before Christmas ''and nearly all of the characters inspired him to create characters. The film's secondary antagonists, Lock, Shock and Barrel inspired the storywriter to create characters similar to the mischievous trio. In the first concept of the film, Henry and Sam were going to reform at the end of the episode and the reason why was unknown, just like the mischievous trio. Four years later, the storywriter decided to have Henry and Sam stand up to their boss and is nearly killed by him until Matthew comes and rescues them along with his girlfriend and animal friends. Personality Henry and Sam were introduced to be a duo of tricksters who love to cause trouble, so they can get a special reward, for example their stepfather's Mice and Rat Stew. While believing to be evil by the readers, Henry and Sam never showed any negative traits despite them kidnapping Santa Claus and attempting to ruin the joyous holiday. For their perspective, they thought that their stepfather was going to torment Santa Claus. They were completely unaware of their father's insane and treacherous nature as he wanted to cause despair for children and kill an innocent holiday figure. When they learned about their stepfather's true nature, they boldly rebelled against him and were attempting to rescue Santa and his friends, only for Clawidus to capture his sons and cook them in his Mice and Rat Stew. By the end of the episode, Henry and Sam were shown to be kind and helpful lions who want to help others and spread happiness to young children all over the world. Physical appearance Henry and Sam are white lions with grey and black manes. By the end of the episode, Henry and Sam were seen wearing matching red sweaters, indicating that they've always loved Christmas. Appearances The Christmas Special Henry and Sam are introduced when Luther orders them to kidnap Santa Claus and bring him back to the 2nd dimension. With delight, they head over to the North Pole and kidnap the joyous holiday figure while he's checking his nice-and-naughty list. They bring him back to the Bat Castle and patiently wait for their stepfather to reward them with his Mice and Rat Stew. On December 24, Clawidus prepares to eat Santa Claus. Plumette, Blue and his family try to rescue Santa but are captured and sentenced to be devoured by Clawidus as well. Hearing Clawidus' plan to kill Santa and ruin Christmas, Henry and Sam rebel against their boss and try to rescue Santa and his friends. However, Clawidus gets the upper hand and ties the former up and prepares to eat them. Luckily, for them, Hugo comes in the nick of time, rescues his friends and defeats Clawidus. Henry and Sam apologize to everyone for their actions and they accept their apologies. As reward for rebelling against their recently-deceased stepfather, Santa adopts the now-orphan Henry and Sam. Before returning home to the North Pole, Henry and Sam bid a farewell to Hugo and his family. The Black Lion Henry and Sam will appear in the upcoming Christmas episodes. Category:Wooten characters Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:German characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Orphans Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Henchmen Category:Heroes Category:Chefs Category:Jungle animals